


returning.

by theholylight



Series: a mistake, a chat and a resolution [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, dont read if you like haru, implied okujima, implied shuake, or see her as a fragile being who cant handle just desserts, sequel to reciprocate, the tags are there, this is the last time i mention this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Tired of everyone acting like Haru was in the right when she wasn't in the team for all but two months, Ren decides to take matters into his own hands.(Warning: since some don't read tags for whatever reason, I will write it here too. Don't read if you like Haru Okumura or see her as this fragile 'waifu' who can't do without your 'protection'. I guess OOC too if you view Ren as a self-insert and ignored everything about him, from his Awakening to his inner thoughts. Sequel to my one-shot reciprocate, might be another in the future, too, dealing with the aftermath of this one)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren & Okumura Haru, Amamiya Ren & Shadow Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Series: a mistake, a chat and a resolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794103
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	returning.

_"J-Joker... why are you here?"_

Joker's eyes, now tinted with a bit of red, took in the sorry sight of someone he believed was his friend. It was odd, overall, as Morgana mentioned that Persona users couldn't have Palaces, but this wasn't a Palace - not really - so... maybe it didn't apply to Mementos? He would worry about the logistics later, slowly taking out his dagger and twirling it as he stared into the Shadow's yellow eyes.

"I don't know, what are you doing here? I thought you were a nice and kind person, Haru, such people don't have Shadows in Mementos." he replied calmly. "I figure there had to be something twisted about you when you've forgiven your father at the drop of a hat, whilst acting like antagonizing Goro will somehow bring him back but how you remember him being, not what he turned into. Did you know that he asked for Goro's ... services? I would guess not, because you are a good person, Haru, you wouldn't support someone like that if you had known..."

The Shadow's eyes widened and she took a step back, black fog coiling around her legs. Joker knew it would come to this, so he remained calm, the perfect mask that his friends and teammates have known him for all this time.

"... right? Come on, tell me I'm wrong. If I am, we can both forget about this and move on like nothing happened. But you are hesitating, aren't you? Why is that? Can't accept the fact that your father was just as much as scum as the other adults we dealt with, Shido included?" 

_"S-STOP IT!"_

Pensive, Joker watched his friend's figure transform into... was that Skadi? That would explain the Ice Queen exterior she sometimes had... pointing the dagger at her, he made a promise.

"You know I'm right, don't you? True, he didn't deserve to die but somehow, I feel like you would have forgiven him and even defended him from jail had he lived... yet you scorn me for doing the same with Goro. Kind of hypocritical don't you think? And before you attempt to shut me up again, don't worry, I'm done talking." 

The fight was long and grueling, especially since he was taking on the Shadow on his own, having refused to tell anyone about what he was doing (or rather planning to do), even avoiding the searching gazes of both Morgana and Goro before he left. However, given his ability to switch his Persona nearly as he pleased, the battle came to an end after a while with him as the victor, raising his gun to point it at Skadi, who was slowly switching back to Haru's likeness. 

"I'm not going to hurt you more than this." he stated simply. "I just hoped that this... chat... of ours, because that's apparently the only way I can communicate these days, will have taught you that you need to think long and hard about this. Is the image of a dead man you used to know really worth throwing away the rest of your life? I personally don't think so, and I doubt Makoto does either, even if we haven't spoken outside of the last Phantom Thieves meeting we had. Think about it, Noir. I know you are better than this." 

Before the Shadow could reply, Joker turned around and left the same way he can, the only signs of battle being the tired Shadow and the bit of blood dripping on the floor shed by Joker during the fight itself.

_"I am... better... than that?"_

Haru's Shadow slowly got up on her feet, now alone and thinking about Joker's words...

... however, before she could make up her mind or do anything, a short rang out and the Shadow crumpled, as though she was never to begin with. If anyone were present to see what had happened, the only thing they would be able to see was a dark figure with waist-long blue hair quickly disappearing into Mementos' embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hateful comments will be deleted, once again. They are a personal attack against me, not constructive criticism.
> 
> Be mindful of the tags, so many fanfic writers don't bother to put tags at all, at least I do.


End file.
